


Trouble in Twos

by Mac4japan



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, F/M, M/M, Tony leaves NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac4japan/pseuds/Mac4japan
Summary: Tony is facing hard choices between doing his best professionally or in his personal life—mostly just a time line, major events post—





	Trouble in Twos

Tony DiNozzo/ Daniel Jackson 

Tony discovers that his long time fuck buddy got pregnant with his kid 

Said kid and mom get in car crash as a parallel to Tony’s background 

Kid survived, mom doesn’t 

Baby Eli is given to Tony

Sheppard tries to get Tony to take the undercover assignment 

Tony decides JShep has gone ‘round the bend 

Contacts Tom Morrow , tells Morrow about the shady shady and asks for help getting his kid and him out of ground zero

Morrow sends Tony and Eli to SGC safe house near Colorado base 

Unknown to Tony before Morrow can safe list Tony and his kid he has a medical issue that makes contacting SGC impossible or he is shot early by CIA Trent Kort 

Guards come to arrest Tony after seeing “suspicious activity” at safe house 

When Tony hears his kid screaming he comes online as an Alpha Sentinel  
-Alphas’ eyes always flash gold when they first come online  
guardsmen think he is a Goa'uld and shoot Tony 

Daniel comes online from the shock wave of psionic energy from Tony ‘s onlining 

Feels Tony get shot and turns feral , knocks out everyone in a ten mile radius  
Later trouble comes from injuries in character’s feral rage 

Tony’s little one is immune to the wave as part of Tony and Daniel’s tribe  
~SG1 is still effected but to a lesser degree 

SG1 manages to catch up to Daniel and knock him out of his feral episode 

Daniel explains that his Sentinel has come online, is hurt, and in need of a great deal of help 

Daniel reaches Tony in time for medical help  
Sam uses the Goa'uld device to heal/stabilize Tony  
jack grabs little Eli and wonders who this person is, to be in a SGC safe house 

Daniel nearly goes into another feral episode and O’Neill quickly backs off 

Tony wakes up in SGC medical with Eli laying on his chest and he wonders about it....as his lungs’ scaring sometimes made him short of breath 

Daniel is asleep holding Tony’s hand 

O’Neill is charged with Tony’s “interview”. ... Tony mostly responds with snarky movie quotes and quiet observations 

When Tony mentions Morrow he is informed of what happened and Tony has a panic attack 

Daniel awakens at Tony’s panic

Tony wonders is it his fault that Morrow was attacked

Not sure where I ‘d go next


End file.
